teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
April O'Neil
April O' Neil, aka April or Ms. O' Neil, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. She is human/ Kraang mutant with psychic powers (traits which were passed on genetically through her mother, who's family has been experimented on by The Kraang for years), who is the only child of Kirby O'Neil, who are both currently living in New York City. After finding out about her special gifted powers, Splinter started to train her in order to become a Kunoichi for The Hamato Clan. Eventually, she becomes promoted as a Kunoichi in The Hamato Clan and her psychic powers were enhanced due to the aeon crystal, which was corrupting her. Her signature weapons of choice are the Tessen and Dragon Tanto. She is the love interest of both Casey Jones and Donatello. April O'Neil debuted in Rise of the Turtles Part One. Backstory Born on November 28, 1996 to psychologist Kirby O'Neil and the granddaughter of a farmer who discovered a Kraang Scout Ship buried underneath his farmhouse in North Hampton, New York and re-awakened The Kraang inside before they experimented on him. Mrs. O'Neil was experiment on years later by The Kraang as well. Then when she was given birth by her, she resulted to be a mutant, being a Human/Kraang mutant with psychic powers. She was later named by her family, April O' Neil. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry |Enhanced Agility |Telekinesis |Tracking Telepathy |Danger Sense |Mutagen Immunity |Ninjutsu |Stealth |Tessen |Dragon Tanto |Bokken (Formerly) |Kama (Formerly) |Mace (Formerly) |Chigiriki (Formerly) |Kunai (Formerly) |Laser Blaster (Formerly) |Aeon Crystal (Formerly) |Grappling Hook |Patrol Buggy |Turtle Mech * Enhanced Agility: * Telekinesis: * Tracking Telepathy: * Danger Sense: * Mutagen Immunity: * Ninjutsu: * Stealth: * Tessen: * Dragon Tanto: * Bokken (Formerly): * Kama (Formerly): * Mace (Formerly): * Chigiriki (Formerly): * Kunai (Formerly): * Laser Blaster (Formerly): * Aeon Crystal (Formerly): * Grappling Hook: * Patrol Buggy: * Turtle Mech: Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 1 * Rise of the Turtles Part One (Debut) * Rise of the Turtles Part Two * New Friend, Old Enemy * Metalhead (Episode) * Monkey Brains * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet * Panic in the Sewers * Mousers Attack! * I, Monster * New Girl in Town * The Alien Agenda * TCRI * Baxter's Gambit * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * Operation: Break Out * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two Season 2 * The Mutation Situation * Mutagen Man Unleashed * Target: April O'Neil * The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones * The Kraang Conspiracy * Fungus Humungous (Episode) * Of Rats and Men * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * Mazes & Mutants * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * Pizza Face (Episode) * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * Plan 10 * A Chinatown Ghost Story * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Within the Woods * A Foot Too Big * Buried Secrets * The Croaking * In Dreams * Race with the Demon! * Eyes of the Chimera * Vision Quest * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld (Silent Cameo) * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Deadly Venom * Tale Of The Yokai (As Picture) * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Creeping Doom * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation: Earth! Part One * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * Beyond The Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * The Weird World Of Wyrm * The Outlaw Armaggon! * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind * The Arena of Carnage * The War for Dimension X (Silent Cameo) * The Cosmic Ocean * Trans-Dimensional Turtles * Revenge of the Triceratons * The Evil of Dregg * The Ever-Burning Fire * Earth's Last Stand * City at War * Broken Foot * The Insecta Trifecta * Bat in the Belfry * The Super Shredder * Darkest Plight * The Power Inside Her * Tale of Tiger Claw * Requiem * Owari Season 5 * Scroll of the Demodragon * The Forgotten Swordsman * Heart of Evil * End Times * When Worlds Collide Part One * When Worlds Collide Part Two Gallery Trivia * This is the first incarnation of April O'Neil, in where she is a teenager instead of an adult. * She attends Roosevelt High School with Casey Jones in an unknown grade. * She is the love interest of both Casey Jones and Donatello, putting her into a love triangle. * In TCRI, it was revealed that The Kraang are after April O'Neil for their evil plans. * In The Mutation Situation, she got angry at the Ninja Turtles because they accidentally released the Mutagen on New York City from a Kraang Scout Ship, causing the mutation of Kirby into Kirby Bat ** But they made up in Target: April O'Neil * In The Kraang Conspiracy, it was revealed that she is actually not fully human, as she also has some Kraang DNA inside of her. ** Which explains her psychic powers and also the reason why The Kraang want her for their experiments. * In Fungus Humungous (Episode), the worst nightmare of April is revealed to be bats. ** This is due to the fact that her father got accidentally mutated into a bat, which has terrorized her. * She once rode on one of the Kraathatrogons, which was something that Jack J. Kurtzman taught her. * In Wormquake!, she thought that Casey Jones was touching her butt, but it was a baby Kraathatrogon that was behind her. * In The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, it was revealed that she is immune to Mutagen, which explains why her DNA is the key ingredient to the Retro-Mutagen. * In Monkey Brains, Splinter has been training April some Ninjutsu, to turn her into a Kunoichi since he found a potential on her being one. * In Baxter's Gambit, April O'Neil got her main weapon, the Tessen. ** As revealed by Splinter, this weapon was going to be his daughter's, until "she died" in a fire. * She was best friends with Irma Langinstein, until she found out the truth about her. * In The Invasion Part One, she found out that Irma was an undercover Kraang known as Kraang SubPrime, who was trying to get the location to the Turtle's Lair. * In The Invasion Part Two, she witnessed once more the mutation of her father, only that he mutated into Kirby-Kraang. * In Within the Woods, her family holds a farmhouse in the woods in North Hampton, New York * In Panic in the Sewers, it was revealed that April used to wear braces and eyeglasses, as seen on her school ID. * In Earth's Last Stand, she reveals that she's always wanted a twin sister. * In City at War, she finally became a Kunoichi, and got a new Kunoichi outfit, and a new weapon: The Dragon Tanto. * She is right-handed. Category:Female Category:Ally Category:Teenager Category:Mutant Category:Ninja Category:Kidnapped Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Love Interest Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Insectoids Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Allies Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Punk Frogs Allies Category:Daagon Kingdom Allies Category:Aeons Allies Category:Dream Beavers Enemies Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Human Category:Purple Dragons Enemies Category:Utrom High Council Allies Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:Salamandrian Air Fleet Allies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:Splinter's Students Category:Kunoichi Category:Heroines Category:Psychic Category:The Hamato Clan